The Wacky Wizard Mystery
The Wacky Wizard Mystery is the fifth episode episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Master. Premise Shaggy's uncle's castle is haunted. Synopsis The gang is at Six-O's Magic Show. Six-O says he needs two volunteers to do his next trick. The volunteers will get free lunch. Scooby and Shaggy volunteer. Six-O says he will lock them in a cage, then burn it. Six-O puts Scooby and Shaggy in the cage and burns it. Shaggy wants out so bad, that he knocks the cage over, causing it to slide 7 feet away. The fire is a projection. Everybody hates Six-O's Magic Show so they leave. The gang runx out extra fast. Scooby says they should've been at Shaggy's uncle's house an hour ago. The gang gets into the Mystery Machine, and Fred starts driving. Shaggy points to a big castle and says that that's where Uncle Shagster lives. Fred drives up to the castle and they are greeted by a man named Locks. Locks tells the gang to go, but they say they're going in. The gang gets out of the car, when a ghostly wizard appears. He says he is the ghost of Merzin, a famous wizard. He warns everyone to leave. Then a white knight appears and kidnaps Locks. Then they both vanish. Fred says that they're going into the castle. The gang walks into the castle. Fred thinks it's time to split up. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are looking at a painting of Uncle Shagster. It turns into Merzin. Shaggy says he needs to scream but he needs hot cocoa. A living cup of hot cocoa gives itself to Shaggy. Shaggy drinks it and then Scooby and Shaggy run away. They run into Fred, Daphne, and Velma saying "ho co live". Velma says it sounds like living hot cocoa. Fred, Daphne, and Velma go into the library to look for clues. When they're gone, Merzin appears and tells Scooby and Shaggy to get rid of Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Shaggy and Scooby say yes master. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma had just found a clue. Merzin's wand, but it was changeable into another magic wand. Shaggy and Scooby try to push a rock onto Fred, Daphne, and Velma, but it fails. Velma sees and runs up the Scooby and Shaggy. She gets them out of Merzin's power. Just then a trap door opens in the ceiling, and a cage falls out. Fred opens it and inside is Uncle Shagster! Fred says that it's time to set a trap. He gets Scooby and Shaggy to be live bait with Cake Scooby Snacks. Fred sets the trap. Scooby and Shaggy walk outside of the trap room. Soon they come running back in, with Merzin and the Light knight chasing them. Shaggy and Scooby run pass the point where Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shagster toss the net onto Merzin. They toss the giant net, capturing Merzin and the Light Knight. Fred takes off the Light Knights helmet. He is a robot. Then Shagster pulls off Merzin's mask, to reveal Six-O. Six-O wanted to steal Shagster's gold, but he couldn't find it. Shagster says that's because all the gold was in the freezer. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheered Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Merzin *Light Knight Suspects *None Culprits *Six-O **Reason: He wanted to steal Shagster's gold. Notes\trivia *This episode is based on Scared a Lot in Camelot. *This is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Master that doesn't take place in Master City. Locations *Shagster Castle Quotes *"Like ZOINKS" "RIKES" -'Shaggy Rogers' and Scooby-Doo Category:Decca03's Stuff